


A Reminder

by thewindwarns



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindwarns/pseuds/thewindwarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a small thing, a jagged raised line of white above his knee.  Written for the Downton100 challenge, "scars." (Spoilers for 2x04.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Reminder  
> Fandom: Downton Abbey  
> Word Count: 100 words  
> Characters: William  
> Summary/Notes: Written for the [downton100](http://downton100.livejournal.com/) challenge, _scars_. Vague references to events in 2x04, but nothing too spoilery.

It is a small thing, a jagged raised line of white above his knee. A result of foolish childhood pride, when he had startled a horse and fell into brambles, had been too ashamed of not heeding his father's warnings to run back inside. He had swallowed his fear soon after, sought his mother who could only sigh. "It will heal, but you'll have this battle scar as a reminder. Now, don't cry -- your father won't know, but you must promise to be _more careful_."

On the front, there are times he wonders if Daisy will ever see it.


End file.
